Run Away With Me
by Dahlia1
Summary: Alternate ending to Only the Good Spy Young. Cammie agrees to run away with Zach. Probably doesn't need to be rated T, but I'm being paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an alternate ending to Only the Good Spy Young. I do not own the Gallagher Girls. They are Ally Carters. Some of the things in here are from the book; they are Ally 's words. I am not trying to steal them; just, some things are the same, just one difference. I love you! Please R&R! :D**

"Run away with me." Zach's breath was heavy and warm against my face. I didn't hear the words; I only knew that the kiss was real- the kiss was safe.

I kissed him again.

"Gallagher Girl," he said, pulling back holding my face in both of his hands, "we can go. We can run. We can get off the grid and stay off the grid until its safe. For everyone."

His eyes were inches form mine as he whispered, "We can keep each other safe."

"What are you saying, Zach?" I tried to push him away.

"We're the only two people in the world the Circle will think twice about killing."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." He held me closer. "You're right-no one's safe with us around. Listen to me, Cammie, we could do this. We've been training our whole lives to do this."

I stared at him, a little shocked that he was so serious. He really wanted to run away. And he wanted me to run away with him.

"I can't." I shook off the thought before it could take root somewhere inside of me. (Even though it already had.) "No. No. My mother-"

"Would understand," Zach snapped. "I'm surprised she hasn't had the same idea." His hands found mine again. "If no one knows where we are, then no one can find us."

Tactically speaking, Zach was right. And yet I couldn't stop looking at him like he was crazy as he said, "We. Can. Do. This."

Zach was right. Zach was right. The circle wanted me alive and anyone standing in between me and them would be killed. I know what I should do. I should go alone. I want answers and I want to go get them. I turn my head from the window back to him. I don't want to leave him. I don't want to leave anyone, but he is the one I would regret the most. He has no family- besides his psychopathic mother, who is trying to kill me-and no home. And now with Mr. Solomon asleep I don't know where he'll go or what he'll do during the summer. I can't leave him so completely alone. I can't leave him. And maybe it is a good thing that I'm taking some back up. Some back up that they won't kill. The teenage girl part of me wants to smile and squeal at the thought of running away with a boy-a very cute buy at that-, but the spy part of me keeps a straight face. This is serious. This is a mission.

I kissed his lips and then pulled back to look at him.

"Okay," I whispered.

He looked at me wildly. I don't think he thought I would say yes. He hugged me close to him, holding me and burying his face in my hair. I smiled into his chest when I realized I would have this all summer. And we would be alone. _We would be alone. _A boy and I would be alone. I felt my stomach drop a little. Would he want to- no. No, this is a mission (sort of). And Zach and I aren't even a couple! I swallowed.

"When do we leave," he asked me quietly.

We were really going to do this. We were going to leave. We were going to run away. Alone. Together. I was finally going to get my answers. And I was going to be alone with Zach.

"After we finish our finals," I told him.

Then we just sat against the wall, him holding me for the rest of the afternoon. We didn't say much, just enjoying the silence in the mansion we would be leaving soon and holding on to each other.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. I'm now sitting at the table in the Grand Hall as I write this. Bex asked what I was writing and I told her it was my CoveOp report. That was all the explanation needed. My friends know what is riding on these reports these days. They've seen the power of the words my father and Mr. Solomon wrote before we were even born. None of us will skimp on our paperwork ever again.

As we left the Grand Hall we all went separate ways after a last goodbye. Well, they didn't know it was a goodbye. I climbed the stairs to the Hall of History. I thought of the last semester. I thought of how so many people had told me one single word.

Run.

Run.

Run.

Run. People have been telling me to do that all year, and now I think it's time I really listen. But I can't go alone, can't leave him here alone.

They won't hurt me. It's the people around me who are being made to suffer. I won't drag this danger to Nebraska, no matter how many guards might go along. I can't stay here. This place I love has started to feel like a prison- like a tower. Besides, I'm a Gallagher Girl: I couldn't be a raven if I tried.

Zach was right. He's coming with me. I won't be alone. He is one of the best spies I know.

I'm going to leave this report in the Hall of History, on top of the case with Gilly's sword. Someone will find it there eventually, in the place where this all started.

Please don't look for us. Please don't worry. And, most of all, please don't think of this as us running away, but of us running toward. Toward answers. Toward hope. Toward wherever we have to go to finish my father's mission and stop this thing, once and for all.

A year ago Zach told me that someone knows what happened to my father. Someone knows why the Circle is chasing me.

And now… well… now I am going to sneak out of this mansion with Zack one more time. Now we are going to leave here, and spend this summer trying to find them.

We'll be back. And when we are, I promise I'll have answers.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story! :3 I really think she should have went with him. That was mean; he had nowhere to go, especially with Mr. Solomon is a coma! Do you think I should write their summer together? If I do, it will stay along the storyline of Cammie's actual summer, just in detail and with Zach. Review and tell me what you think!(: **


	2. AN

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story. 19 reviews? In 2 days? I'm on top of the world! :D This was a one-shot. .. and I'm just going to start a new story for their summer. It's called **_**Summer.**_** (I know, I'm great with titles, right?) I going to go along with the summer Ally made for Cam though. Sorry. I mean there will be **_**an absolute ton**_** of things different.. Hehe *smirks at you a smirk that says I-know-something-you-don't-know* But hey! I'm not saying anything! You have to read it to find out.(: Matthew Morgan alive? I have to write about him? I could **_**never**_** do him justice! *Looks at hands with horror. Hands that would be controlling **_**Matthew Morgan's**_** words and actions.* I don't know guys… We shall see about that one. **

**Cammie: You better write him alive or I will break your nose!**

**Me: You could try. *smirks***

**Zach: Hey! Don't steal my smirk!**

**Me: You don't want to make me made Zach. I control how much *cough cough* alone time you get with your girl.**

**Cammie: What is she talking about Zach?**

**Me: *points to self, smirking* Author. **


End file.
